


Brother Mine

by twyly56



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Brotherly Love, Caring Lucifer, Crossover, Crying Gabriel (Supernatural), Depowered Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Lucifer, Graceless Gabriel (Supernatural), Hospitals, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Lux (Lucifer TV), Near Death Experiences, Nice Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Screaming, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Younger Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Lucifer comes out of his nightclub and gets the shock of his immortal lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

The angel who was his brother in this dimension stepped forward with a smirk, only to freeze in place as his dark brown eyes landed on Gabriel. He tilted his head to the side, seeming curious. His dusty leather trenchcoat swished around his legs as he took another step forward. Gabriel stared back at him defiantly. 

"Could it be? Gabriel?" the other Michael asked. 

"Go. I'll buy you guys some time," Gabriel said. He stepped in front of the humans. 

"Gabriel, don't," Sam hissed. 

"All I did on Earth was run. I'm not running anymore," Gabriel told him. When Dean and Sam continued to just stare at him, he screamed. "GO!" 

The humans walked toward the portal, and he turned back around to step toward this alternate version of his big brother. Michael's blade slipped out of his sleeve, landing neatly in his palm. Gabriel flipped up his own blade and swung at the other Michael. The Archangel blocked it with his forearm, and he did the same with Gabriel's next blow. Michael held the blade in his fist and punched him in the face. Gabriel's head snapped to the side, and he nearly fell to his knees from the force behind it. He grunted in pain.

He turned back to Michael and punched him in the jaw. The other Michael shook his head and smoothly dodged out of the way of Gabriel's next few blows. His brother toyed with him for a while longer, hitting him around, before he grabbed his wrist and twisted until he had to drop his blade or get his wrist broken. The other Michael jerked him forward, and he plunged his blade into Gabriel's stomach hard. It went in with a sickening squelch, and a bright bluish white glow emitted from under his skin. Gabriel let out a little moan. 

His fingers went around the base of the Archangel blade that was currently being shoved into his stomach. His hand wrapped around the other Michael's, pale skin against tan. His breath echoed loud in his ears, and agony pulsed through him, rippling. An unearthly scream was torn from his throat at the pain. White light flooded his vision, and invisible fingers, harsh and sharp, clawed at the few scraps of Grace he had left to himself, tearing them out completely. Michael released his shoulder, letting his body slip off of his blade almost carelessly. He fell and landed hard on his knees. 

On motherfucking _cement_  of all things. 

What the actual hell? 

The force of landing on such a hard surface made his teeth click together painfully, and he almost bit his own tongue off. His knees ached, and he fell forward with a lurch, hitting the rough pavement with his hands. Skin tore on the cracked asphalt, letting beads of red well up, stinging his palms with a raw, subtle ache. Gabriel could quite literally feel himself growing weaker and weaker, his head going light as blood dripped out of the hole Michael had left in his stomach. The pavement scraped against his bleeding stomach, and he nearly passed out from the excruciating agony that gave him. 

Gabriel grunted and flexed his fingers and toes, trying to get his body to cooperate with him as he pathetically wriggled around on the ground, gasping and nearly wailing in pain with every movement, but desperation pushed him to continue the pointless endeavor. All he managed to do was tire himself further and he slumped against the pavement, wheezing pitifully. Footsteps approached him, and an unfamiliar voice called out his name. Gabriel was turned over onto his back and dragged upwards to press against a warm body. It was weirdly comforting for some reason. He blinked tiredly up at the male face above him. It was getting a bit hard for him to focus. Stupid blood loss.

 

Lucifer Morningstar stepped out of his nightclub for a breath of fresh air, and his ears pricked at the sound of a little clatter. His dark eyes landed on the trembling form of a man half crawling, half laying on the sidewalk by the dumpster. He made a groan of pain, and he collapsed entirely. The man gasped hoarsely, weakly touching his own stomach before his hands went limp by his sides, resting on the cement, twitching. Lucifer blinked in shock and a quickly dawning horror as he realized just who that was. The impossibility of the situation didn't really register in his panicked mind. 

"Gabriel?" the fallen angel breathed out. He would recognize that face anywhere, no matter how long they had been apart. "Gabriel?!" Lucifer ran forward and lowered himself to his knees, cupping his baby brother's face. He pulled the smaller angel up into his lap. His eyes welled with tears at the sight of dark red liquid blooming over Gabriel's gut. "No no no no no no no. No no, you can't leave me, you little idiot. You're my little idiot. Not when I just found you again. You can't leave me, Gabriel!" Lucifer babbled. 

He shook his little brother slightly. Gabriel's amber eyes fluttered for a moment, wide and glazed over with pain. The fallen angel stripped out of his suit jacket, balling it up tightly, and he pressed it against the oozing wound in his baby brother's stomach, applying as much pressure as he could to stop the flow of blood. Lucifer fumbled with numb fingers for his cell phone, and he hastily jabbed in Amenadiel's number. There was a _ring ring ring_ before his elder brother picked up. 

"What is it, Lucifer?" Amenadiel's voice drifted to him over the phone line. 

"Amenadiel! I _need you!_ Please! It's Gabriel!" Lucifer said. His words came out in a panicked, tumbled rush. 

"What? Gabriel?" Amenadiel repeated. 

"Yes, Gabriel! He's hurt, and _bloody hell_ _,_ I need your help. Please hurry! I'm just outside the Lux," Lucifer told him. 

"Hold on. I'll be right there," Amenadiel said. 

The cell phone slipped from Lucifer's fingers, and it clattered against the sidewalk. Lucifer paid it no attention, mindlessly stroking his baby brother's messy brown hair with the hand not applying pressure. He smiled shakily down at Gabriel and kissed his clammy forehead. 

"You hear that, brother? Amenadiel is on his way. He's going to make you feel all better. He always does. We won't anything else happen to you," the fallen angel murmured against his brother's ear. "I promise, Gabriel. Just hang on for me a little bit more, baby brother. Don't you _dare_ leave me." Tears dripped down his cheeks, spilling down from his eyes. "You hear me?  _I love you._ " 


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness slowly filtered back to his brain. Something warm and soft was pressed against his bare cheek. In fact, it felt like he was lying on a whole lot of something warm and soft. Was he dead? The sheet feeling thing under him felt smooth under his bare arms. Where was his jacket? There was no pain in his stomach, which he supposed made sense if he was dead. He still felt really weak, though. Even weaker than when he had just gotten away from Asmodeus and his stupid white suit. Gabriel inhaled deeply, letting out a small sigh. 

The former angel cracked his eyes open blearily. Vague, dull colors blurred slowly into focus as he blinked. Gabriel let out a muted moan of discomfort, and his hand knocked against what felt like a pillow of some sort as he squirmed. His limbs felt a bit like they were filled with lead. A consistent painful rhythm beat behind his eyes, growing more present the more he moved. He squinted against the pale yellowish light that flooded his vision. Gabriel flinched back when he felt something warm and very much like human skin press against his forehead. Like fingertips. The hand retreated from his face. His skin was cold when the fingers left. 

Everything was a bit blurry, but the more he blinked the clearer it became. Gabriel frowned, his mind muddled and hazy, up at the figures standing by him. Both of them looked pretty tall, but then again, he was lying on his back. One had a dark complexion and a neatly trimmed black goatee and a shaved head. He was wearing a sleeveless grey tunic type thing that appeared to extend down to his feet. The other one he recognized just barely. He had on a white button up shirt and black slacks, with a splatter of drying blood soaking the pale fabric of the shirt, slowly turning the wet spot from red to brown. His black hair was a mess on top of his head, poking up in all directions and the longer strands hanging over his forehead limply. He sort of looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

Gabriel had no idea whether or not they were human or something else. He could only see the mortal flesh in front of him. That really bothered him. He peeled himself off the cloth covered surface with some difficulty, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His head spun nauseatingly, pounding angrily in protest. His limbs felt like they were operating on autopilot, reacting slowly to the messages sent from his brain. The black haired man smiled at him, moving to sit on the bed next to him. The other man also stepped closer to him. Gabriel stiffened uncertainly. 

"Well, look who's back. Brother?" the man said. He had a British accent. "How are you feeling?" 

Gabriel frowned at him. He was pretty sure that all of the rank and file angels upstairs, what was left of them at least, thought he was still dead. He and Castiel hadn't gone to meet with them yet. 

"Br-brother? Are you an angel?" Gabriel asked. 

It was the other men's turn to look confused. They exchanged a look. 

"Gabriel... did you hit your head on something?" the dark haired man asked him. 

"No. What's going on? Where am I?" Gabriel asked. 

"Well, I know you have not been here as of yet. This is my penthouse. We brought you here after Amenadiel healed you," the man told him. He gestured to the dark skinned man next to him. 

Gabriel lifted his hands up, and he touched his stomach. From what he could feel through his shirt, there was no wound at all left. Just a faint raised mark on his skin. It didn't give him any discomfort to touch the scar. 

"Amenadiel... I don't know an Amenadiel," Gabriel said. 

"Michael's twin?" the black haired man prompted. 

Gabriel shook his head and immediately regretted it when his headache intensified. He bit back a groan. 

"Michael doesn't have a twin," Gabriel said. "The closest thing he has to a twin is Lucifer, but he's still younger than Michael." 

"I know you are mortal now, Gabriel, but I have no idea why you can't remember these things correctly," the one he had called Amenadiel remarked. 

"You don't remember who I am either?" the man asked. 

"No. I've even never seen you before. Who are you?" Gabriel asked. The dark haired man looked devastated by his words. He smiled sadly. 

"I'm Lucifer, little brother," he told him. 

"No. No, you're not," Gabriel said. 

"Yes, I am," the man insisted. 

"He is," Amenadiel agreed. 

"No, you're _not,_ " Gabriel said. "You look nothing like him, and he doesn't have the mojo to change vessels right now." 

"Vessels?" the man calling himself Lucifer asked. "We don't need to possess mortals. These are our faces, our bodies." 

"Listen. I - I don't know who you guys are, but I should get going. I have some folks that need my help, and since I am not dead, I gotta get back to them. Thanks, but I gotta hit the road," Gabriel said. 

Careful not to shake his head as he moved, he crawled off the bed and stood up. Or attempted to. His legs buckled under him when he tried to stand up, and only the dark haired man's quick reflexes kept him from collapsing to the floor. His long fingers gripped him, arms holding him against his chest. 'Lucifer' pulled him back up and guided him back to sitting on the bed, this time on the edge. Gabriel was shocked. He knew he was weakened, he had been for a while now, but he could barely even walk without falling over.

"Calm yourself, brother. You need to rest. You are not used to being mortal. You need sleep and food and such," 'Lucifer' said. He rested his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, smiling gently. 

"You should listen to him, Gabriel. He has a point," Amenadiel commented. 

"How long was I out for?" Gabriel asked, changing the subject. 

"About twelve hours," 'Lucifer' told him. "We weren't certain when you would wake up honestly because you did not wake up after Amenadiel was finished." 

_We were worried about you,_ seemed to be implied, hanging in the air. Gabriel blinked at him. If he wasn't so sure that this couldn't possibly be Lucifer, then he might have said that he did really remind him of the younger Lucifer, the one before the Fall. Before Gabriel ran away from home. The one that had loved him so much and taught him tricks. 


End file.
